Rei Ogata
Rei Ogata (緒方 レイ, Ogata Rei) - to jeden z magów należących do Breakers. Jest on, tak jak reszta magiem rangi "S". Nie był aktywny przez prawie dwa lata, po katastrofie gildii. Charakter Rei jest osobą chcącą dojść do swojego celu, nie myśląc, co musiałby zrobić, aby do niego dotrzeć. Jest bardzo agresywny i często rozwiązuje swoje problemy za pomocą siły. Historia Jedynie co wiadomo o jego przeszłości to to, że w momencie kiedy gildii groziło rozpadnięcie, ten został poproszony przez Zero, aby odszedł. Poprosił go wypełnienie kilku zadań, związanych z łamaniem kodów. Fabuła Saga Powrót Poznajemy go w momencie, kiedy jeden z pracowników pociągu, którym jechał chłopak, go obudził. Z początku nie chce wstać, jednak dowiedziawszy się, że jest już w Magnolii, wybiegaSaga Powrót, rozdział pierwszy. Ogata udaje się do budynku, gdzie znajduje się miejsca gildia, do której sam należySaga Powrót, rozdział pierwszy. Wchodzi do środka, gdzie spotyka nową barmankę, Amy Person. Ta wita go bardzo miło, jednak kiedy ten mówi jej jak ma na imię, mówi mu, aby stąd odszedł, jeśli chce nadal żyć. Okazuje się, że Tōshi, jeden z magów gildii chce go zabić, za to, że ich zastawił, kiedy mieli wielkie problemySaga Powrót, rozdział pierwszy. Tōshi schodził na dół i mówi, że go zamorduje, a następnie zabije, aby potwierdzić, że nie żyjeSaga Powrót, rozdział pierwszy. Rei broni się, mówiąc, że to Zero dał mu zadania, przez które nie było go przez dwa lata. Tōshi mu nie wierzy. Ogata chce udać się do Zera, jednak jego nie ma; wyruszył na misjęSaga Powrót, rozdział trzeci. Wtedy do gildii przychodzi osoba, która jest na nich wściekłaSaga Powrót, rozdział czwarty. Ktoś z nich źle przetłumaczył tekst i teraz jest on bezdomny - spalił swój dom. Tōshi mówi, że wszystko wyjaśni i woła resztę magów należących do gildii: Yui i SokudoSaga Powrót, rozdział czwarty. Okazuje się, że to Yui źle przetłumaczyła tekst. Przeprasza i chce odejść. Tōshi oddaje mu pieniądze i prosi Sokudo, aby szybko odbudował domSaga Powrót, rozdział czwarty. W nocy Rei siedzi nad przetłumaczonymi tekstami, kiedy przychodzi do niego Yui.Saga Powrót, rozdział piąty Po krótkiej rozmowie pyta się go, czy uważa, że On jeszcze powróci. Rei mówi, że gdyby tak miało być, to dawno by już to zrobił. Yui jest na niego zła i mówi, że jest taki sam jak reszta.Saga Powrót, rozdział piąty Następnego dnia Rei'a budzi zapach śniadania, przyszykowanego przez Amy. Zasiada z resztą przy barze i je. Podczas śniadania zaczyna się kolejna kłótnia pomiędzy Ogatą, a blondynemSaga Powrót, rozdział szósty. W pewnym momencie do gildii wraca Zero. Wita wszystkich, nawet Rei'a. Pyta się go, czy zadanie została wypełnione. Mówi, że tak, a Tōnie nie może uwierzyć, że to co mówił to prawda. Zero zabiera Ogatę do swojego biura.Saga Powrót, rozdział szósty W biurze Rei opowiada mistrzowi co udało mu się dowiedzieć i z czym miał problemy. Okazuje się, że Zero również był na misji dotyczącej treści tekstów, które przetłumaczył Rei.Saga Powrót, rozdział siódmy Zdradza Rei'owi, że ktoś włamał się do biblioteki i skradł kartkę, z książki o magii cieni. Razem ustalają, że była to kartka opisująca Zaklęcie Bramy Niebios.Saga Powrót, rozdział siedem Obydwoje zastanawiają się dlaczego On to zrobił. Nikt nie wpada na pomysł, dlaczego. Rei uważa, że powinni poprosić inne gildie o pomoc, w złapaniu przestępcy.Saga Powrót - rozdział ósmy Mistrz się nie zgadza - oznaczałoby to ich słabość. Ogata mówi, że świat jest wielki, a ich jest tylko szóstka. Zero mówi, że jest on genialny i wtedy zza drzwi słyszą głos Tōshi'ego, który zdziwił się kiedy Zero powiedział, że Rei jest genialny.Saga Powrót - rozdział ósmy Blondyn mówi mistrzowi, że Rei jest głupkiem. Zero się z tym nie zgadza. Mówi, że Rei jest genialny, ponieważ dzięki niemu wpadł on na pomysł, jak złapać przestępcę - oni nie mogą znaleźć jego, jednak on może ich. Zero ma zamiar za pomocą zmyślonego zaklęcia cieni, sprowadzić go w ich pułapkę. Tōshi nadal nie może uwierzyć, że Ogata doprowadził do tego mistrza gildii.Saga Powrót - rozdział ósmy Saga Plan Zero wyznacza im zadanie - mają udać się do biblioteki, w której została skradziona kartka i za pomocą pracowników, stworzyć portret złodzieja; Zero chce mieć pewność, że to właśnie On nim był. Tōshi nie chce iść z Reiem, jednak kiedy Zero mówi mu, że włamał się w zabronioną dla niego część budynku, zgadza się i wychodzi. Rei pyta się, co będzie z Yui i Sokudo. Zero odpowiada, że zostaną w gildii, aby przyjmować zadania.Saga Plan - rozdział dziewiąty Rei chce już wyjść, kiedy Zero mówi mu, aby uważali an Gildię Black Boys'ów. Będąc w drodze na dworzec centralny, Rei i Tōshi spotykają Sebastiana i jego sowę; obydwoje są z Black Boys'ów. Sebastian chce się "pobawić" i zaczyna tworzyć magmę. Blondyn tłumaczy znajomemu z gildii, że jest to jego specjalność.Saga Plan - rozdział dziesiąty Sebastian za pomocą magmy tworzy trójkę potworów. Tōshi chce je pokonać za pomocą metalu, jednak ten topnieje, od ciepła magmy. Rei mówi, że pokona go za pomocą swojego ognia, który zniszczy wszystko.Saga Plan - rozdział dziesiąty Rei zniszczy dwójkę potworów. Sebastian jest przestraszony jego mocą i za pomocą trzeciego potwora tworzy ścianę, aby móc uciec. Rei ją niszczy, jednak Sebastiana i jego sowy już tam nie ma.Saga Plan - rozdział dziesiąty Rei dociera wraz z Tōshim na dworzec główny. Kupują bilety i udają się na swój peron. Idąc do ich pociągu, blondyn zauważa jakąś blondynkę, która siedzi w ich pociągu. Tōshi jest zdziwiony i idzie z Rei'em na sam koniec pociągu. Okazuje się, że jest ona z Black Boys'ów.Saga Plan - rozdział dwunasty Chłopacy uważają, że ktoś z ich gildii pracuje dla BB. Tōshi uważa, że to Rei, jednak ten nie miał kiedy tego zrobić. Ich pociąg rusza.Saga Plan - rozdział dwunasty Magia Obecnie mało wiadomo o jego magii. Użył jej tylko raz, podczas kłótni z Tōshi. Była to magia ognia.Saga Powrót, rozdział trzeci W Sadze Plan Rei mówi, że jego magia ognia jest specjalna i potrafi zniszczyć wszystko, nawet istoty, będące z ognia. Stworzył je Sebastian za pomocą Magumy. Statystyki Walki i wydarzenia Ciekawostki * Jest on jedyną z dwóch osób (druga to Amy) z Łamaczy Kodów, której nazwisko jej znane. Nawigacja Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie bazujące na innych postaciach Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Artykuły użytkownika 32Polak Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Łamaczy Kodów Kategoria:Magowie Klasy "S"